Do You Love Me?
by RhiDaBatch3
Summary: WARNING: Smut. While Bakura's out drinking, Malik visit's Ryou and gets him to admit how he feels. Will Bakura feel the same when he over hears? Tendershipping BoyxBoy Don't like, Don't read.
1. Scenario Game

It had to be late. Ryou had refused to look at a clock anymore because each time he did, all it managed to do was worry the teen more. So he forced his milk chocolate eyes back on the coffee table and bit his lip nervously. He never had liked it when Bakura drank. When they had shared a boy, thankfully Bakura respected him enough and rarely ever let the toxin into the body. When the occasion would come, he would at least stay in control until the vile drink had worn away.

Now Bakura had his own body and he was out right now with Marik drinking. As was the usual thing the Yami's did when it was Friday night. Ryou fidgeted and tried to focus on the book he was reading until a knock on his door brought him back to reality. With a relieved expression Ryou jumped up and quickly flung the door open-

Only to slam it open into the face of Malik who in turn, fell back holding his nose and cursing. Ryou hated to admit he was disappointed at whom it was, but he quickly kneeled down beside his friend, worried he'd broken the Egyptian's nose. "M-Malik are you okay? I'm sorry!"

Malik shook off the albino's hands and stood, looking at the back of his hand to make sure he wasn't bleeding. "I'm fine but jeez Ryou! If you wanted to hit me least you could have done was face me!" He walked inside and plopped himself down in an armchair. Ryou glanced outside hoping to catch a glimpse of long flowing silver hair but saw nothing. With a sigh he shut and relocked the front door and walked over to his house guest.

"What are you doing over here anyway Malik? It's late isn't it?"

"First you try to break my nose then you want me out? And to think I called you my friend!" Malik fake cried into his hands until he heard Ryou's whimper that meant he actually worried the boy.

"I-I'm sorry Malik! I didn't mean it like that!" Ryou looked up at his friend from his spot on the floor, trying to glimpse the violet eyes. Suddenly he was pulled into a hug and found himself sitting on Malik's lap as the Egyptian held onto him tight and nuzzled his nose into Ryou's white fluffy hair.

"Silly gullible Ryou~!" He laughed as Ryou's face tinted a light shade of red. "I'm only kidding. I know you didn't mean it. I just wanted to stop by. It's boring at my house. Isis is asleep and Marik's still out with Bakura." The last part made Ryou's face drop and Malik frowned. It didn't take a rocket scientist to see Ryou had feelings for his darker half. Sadly, Bakura was the farthest thing from a rocket scientist.

"Ryou I'm starving!" He whined, snuggling closer to the smaller boy in an attempt to take his mind of things. Clearly Ryou was worried about Bakura being out late. Ryou blushed a little and Malik grinned. He may not have feelings for the younger boy as strong as he did for his own Yami, but Malik would be lying if he said he didn't find Ryou attractive. "Find me something to eat?"

Ryou nodded and climbed out of Malik's embrace. He always clung to Ryou like he was a stuffed animal or something. "I have some left over pizza I could heat up." Malik agreed and followed Ryou into the kitchen. As the pale boy took the box out of the fridge, Malik jumped up onto the counter and lightly kicked his legs. He always seemed to be in a good mood, but with Malik, that could easily change and he could revert back to the darker side that matched his own Yami's evil. But then Malik would return back to the bubbly cheerful way he always was and act as if nothing had happened. It's what made Malik Malik.

The timer on the microwave dinged and Ryou took out the 2 slices of cheese pizza and handed one of them to Malik. "Oh hey Ryou." Ryou looked up from the slice and chewed as he met Malik's violet gaze. "I was wondering why you haven't told Bakura you love him yet." Malik said it so matter-of-factly that Ryou choked on the cheese and hit his chest a few times.

"I-I don't love him…" He never was much of a liar. And if that hadn't given him away, the dark crimson that now dusted his cheeks surely would.

"Mmhm. And I'm completely straight." The Egyptian took another bite of the pizza, grinning o himself at Ryou's blushing face. "So how about the truth this time my albino pal. You can't hide it from him forever you know." Malik watched as Ryou starred down at his feet, cheeks still blushing. Ryou was almost a lost cause sometimes. The boy had next to no confidence. Sometimes Malik wondered if that's why the two got along so well. After all, Malik radiated enough confidence for five people. "I'm just surprised it hasn't leaked through the mind-link yet."

He took another bite of pizza as Ryou slowly shook his head. "N-No… I learned how to keep things locked away from him a long time ago. As he does to me… with everything." The last part was muttered with what Malik detected was a bit of bitter longing. He quickly jerked his head up, milk chocolate eyes wide. "Be-Besides! I w-wouldn't need to keep that a secret! I don't like him like that!"

Malik rolled his eyes, playing as if he hadn't heard the last part of Ryou's speech. "Yeah well things slip you know." He now nibbled on the crust, having eaten the slice already. When the crust was gone, Malik jumped off the counter and walked over to his blushing best friend. "Okay let's play a game." The Egyptian clapped his hands together grinning and Ryou looked up with question in his eyes. It never ended well when Malik wanted to 'play'.

"What kind of game…?"

"A scenario game! I give you a scenario, and you have to tell me what you would do!" He chirped happily as if he'd just found a lost treasure.

"I-I don't know… It's kind of late. Shouldn't you be-"

"Nope. Now stop trying to get out of it." He grabbed Ryou's wrists and pulled the boy into the living room where he then pushed him onto the couch. Malik plopped down across from him, violet eyes lost in thought. "Rules are simple. You can't lie. Every answer has to be an honest one. Got it?" When Ryou nodded his head, Malik went on. "Okay then. First scenario is this: You're in your house and the power suddenly goes off. Alone in your room you suddenly hear a loud crash from down stairs!" Malik mocked a horror expression, one that Ryou couldn't help but giggle at. "What do you do?"

"Well… I guess-"

"No guessing! That's not in the game!"

"Alright alright." Ryou looked down, brown eyes trying to place himself in the scenario Malik created. "I'd… find Bakura." He looked up at Malik and smiled a little. "Either he's the reason behind the noise, or he would take care of whatever caused it."

Malik grinned but quickly tapped his index finger to his chin as if to say he was deep in though. "Okay here's a new one! You're walking along the street and someone gives you three tickets to a concert. Who all do you choose to come with you?"

"Why did someone just randomly give me tickets on the street?"

"Who cares? They just do."

"But what did I do to-"

"I don't know! They just found out their grandmother is dying and can't make it or something! Just answer!"

Ryou blinked a little. "Well you I suppose."

"And the last ticket?"

"I… I'd see if Bakura was interested in going." Ryou's face flushed a little when he realized what he said and Malik's grin grew. His mind quickly drew up another scenario so he pretended not to notice.

"So let's say it's a Zombie Apocalypse and you're-"

"Malik that would never happen."

"Ryou don't interrupt! It's rude." Malik cleared his throat and went on. "It's a Zombie Apocalypse and you have to find a way to survive! What do you do then?"

Ryou sighed a little but said the first thing that came to his mind as not to anger his friend. "I'd find Bakura." The laugh he got from Malik made Ryou's face light up and he quickly tried to fix what he had said "I-I mean because he'd g-good at killing! H-He'd know how to defend me-er I mean himself!"

"Suuuure." Malik half sung through his rich laugh.

"I did! You didn't let me finish!" Ryou was frowning, trying desperately trying to convince Malik that was why he'd picked Bakura.

"Whatever you say~!" The Egyptian grinned and mussed the white hair of Ryou before thinking of another scenario. "Anyway~! You're sitting at home alone when-"

"Malik shouldn't it be my turn to ask YOU a scenario?"

"No. As I was saying. You're sitting at home alone minding your own business…" He paused, a grin spreading across his lips. He was going to make Ryou admit to his feeling no matter what it took. "And Bakura walks inside." He saw Ryou's cheeks turn bright red and he opened his mouth to protest, but Malik beat him to it. "And kisses you!"

Ryou's milk chocolate eyes went wide and his entire face lit up. "M-Malik I don't want to play anymore."

"No way! You have to answer!"

"N-No I don't!"

Ryou made a move to stand up so Malik quickly pulled the boy into his lap, a sadistic grin spreading across his lips. Tan arms held Ryou in place and the Egyptian spoke quickly into the younger boy's ears. "It's a hot kiss too Ryou. He pushes you against the wall and slides his tongue over your lips, asking for access into your mouth. Do you give it to him?"

"M-M-Malik!" Ryou's face was flushed and he tried with all his might to squirm out of Malik's grip whish was proved to be useless.

"Do you give in when his fingers roam across your chest and he bites at your lip?" The Egyptian smirked more as the younger boy in his lap tried to get the mental image out of his head and pretend his pants didn't feel 2 sizes too tight. "Or how about when he pushes you back on the couch and hovers over you, those dark brown eyes staring at you… The heat of his breath blowing into your own mouth…"

"M-Malik stop it!"

"Admit you love him!"

"I-I-I don't! Let me go!"

"Do you admit it when his strong hands pin your own over your head and his hot mouth trails down your body?" Malik smirked, speaking low and in Ryou's ear so his own breath blew the white stands around lightly.

"St-Stop it Malik please!" Ryou bit his lip, brown eyes closed tightly. He tried with all his might not to let Malik's words get to him but the imagery was too much. It didn't help that Malik seemed to know exactly what Ryou liked either. The bulge forming in his jeans was also getting harder to ignore and he tried again in vain to get out of Malik's arms.

"He then removes his own shirt so his toned chest is pressed against yours, those canine-like teeth biting at your skin…" Malik smirked as he pushed the boy. He'd say it out loud sooner or later. "Do you admit it then?"

"Al-Alright I admit it!" Ryou was on the verge of tears now, out of embarrassment and just how uncomfortable his lower half was in the constricting denim. "I love Bakura!"

"Do you now Hikari?"

Both Ryou and Malik turned their head toward the front door where Bakura stood, arms crossed over his chest and leaning against the doorframe. Ryou's face turned such a shade of red Malik would have assumed he had a life-threatening fever. Malik let his arms fall and freed the blushing boy, standing to his feet. "Well I'll leave you alone then. Later Ryou!" With that he grabbed his jacket and ran out past Bakura, leaving the two alone in the most awkward situation Ryou could imagine possible.


	2. Drunken Strawberries

**Chapter 2**

Two boys who looked so much alike but also so different starred at each other from across the room. The smaller, more fragile looking one was blushing a deep shade of crimson while the taller and more menacing one looked at him with dark brown eyes. "B-Bakura I d-didn't hear you come in!" Ryou lightly said, looking away in an attempt to hide his face. He desperately hoped the darker one hadn't heard what Malik had forced him to admit let alone how it affected him…

Bakura looked his Hikari over, eyes falling on the boys red cheeks and then lower… A small grin crept onto his face as he walked over towards the boy and spoke again. "Well?"

Ryou quickly turned his head and soon regretted it as he realized just how close Bakura was to him. He instinctively backed up against the couch, trying to pretend he had no idea what Bakura was talking about. "W-Well what?"

"Don't play dumb landlord…" Bakura muttered, leaning closer to Ryou. When the light was completely backed against the couch, the former tomb robber moved his head next to Ryou's ear and half growled, the sound being low and sending shivers down Ryou's spine. "What was Malik going on and on about?" Ryou whimpered a little, clearly uncomfortable. He wanted to lean into his Yami but wasn't all too sure what he was supposed to do. So he settled for closing his eyes and trying to stop his body from trembling with excitement.

Bakura peeked at his former host and when he saw Ryou wasn't going to talk, he pushed the boy back against the couch more. "Do you want me to do to you what Malik suggested?" The darker one smirked but kept his mouth against Ryou's neck right under his ear.

"I-I… It was a g-game! M-Malik was just t-taking it t-to far! I-I was t-trying to sh-shut him u-up!"

The thief grinned. His Hikari was a terrible liar. Even drunk he could tell. Rather than fight, he let his fingers run up Ryou's chest, moving his lips just inches above Ryou's own when the boy let out a small cry. "Why won't you say it again?" A smirked appeared across his face, the canine like teeth showing. "Afraid I won't return your feelings?"

Ryou gulped a little and tried to move away from the man that had him cornered on the couch. "B-Bakura it was just a ga-mpf!" He was quickly cut off when Bakura pushed their lips together, sending the bitter taste of alcohol into the lighter one's mouth. Ryou's doe eyes went wide in shock and he tried to pull away, but Bakura pressed him back down onto the couch more, putting one of his knees on the edge of the couch for support. The Yami's cheeks where tinted pink but not from a blush. Ryou had been too busy avoiding eye contact to notice the faint color before now. The way the smell of alcohol rolled off him and he could taste on Bakura's lips. The Yami reeked of drunkenness.

Suddenly it wasn't just his lips that were giving Ryou signs that his Yami was hammered. With a light yelp out of the smaller boy, Bakura thrust his tongue into the Ryou's mouth, making Ryou almost gag at the taste. As wonderful as it felt to have his Yami's lips on his, the smell and taste were making Ryou nauseous. Not to mention the fact he was kissing the one man he'd had dreams of for what seemed like the past 3 years. He pulled his hands up to Bakura's chest and pushed him away lightly, not wanting to hurt the man. He just didn't want to barf on him either. Bakura frowned a little and let out a small growl. Before the light could speak up, Bakura had gripped his chin and pulled him into another rough kiss. Ryou's face heated up but just as soon as it started, Bakura's lips fell from his own and suddenly there was a bundle of spiky silver hair lying still in Ryou's lap.

Ryou tried to calm his breathing as he blinked back confusion before his mind begun to work properly. "B-Bakura…?" With a shaky hand, Ryou pushed the Yami's bangs out of his face only to see the Thief King had passed out. A part of him was very disappointed and the small frown that fell across his lips proved that.

Wait what was he thinking? This was wonderful! Bakura would be too drunk to remember walking in and hearing what he told Malik! The light started to smile a little but his eyes fell back down to Bakura. The faint pink still hung to his cheeks and he had his lips parted just slightly. Ryou felt his face heat up again. _Of course… That means he won't remember the kiss either…_

With a small sigh to himself, Ryou carefully got up and rolled Bakura onto the couch. Why did his inner voice always have to spoil things? He grabbed the blue blanket that hung on the end of one of the armchairs and let it fall around Bakura. The Tomb Robber hadn't even budged, only the blanket rising and falling with each breath he took. The British boy watched the thief for a few seconds before quickly turning and heading up to his own room. No he was just going insane. It was most definitely a good thing Bakura would not remember the kiss let alone what he over heard Ryou say. And as part of him wished differently, Ryou silenced the foolish thought and walked into his own room, falling onto his bed.

His thoughts couldn't help but drift back to the moment thought. Wither it was a alcohol induced kiss or not, Bakura had kissed him. The thought sent little butterflies through Ryou's stomach. But then what Bakura had said…

"_Why won't you say it again? Afraid I won't return your feelings?"_

That thought pretty much ended the butterfly feeling and Ryou sat up in his bed. Malik was right. He couldn't keep this a secret much longer. At first it was just certain things Bakura did got you to flush the dark crimson. But now… Just looking at the former tomb robber made Ryou feel like a giggling school girl.

With a frustrated sigh, Ryou fell back in his bed, pulling a pillow onto his face. "Thanks a lot Malik."

…

_That Ra-damn sound again! What in the name of seven hells it is?_

The Thief King had a splitting headache and some gurgling noise was NOT helping. If he wasn't afraid that the painful amounts of sunshine he'd see, Bakura would open his eyes and kill whatever thought it needed to make so much noise. Then a low beep started going off and Bakura grit his teeth tight together, not at all helping his head.

_I'm going to __**KILL**__ something or one!_

Just as the Yami was about to sit up and unsheathe the knife he had hidden in his boot, all the noise stopped and where then replaced with more familiar ones. The tomb robber sighed in his head but relaxed, trying to hang on to the few desperate stings that held onto sleep. It proved to not last long as the smell of fresh brewed coffee reached the Thief's nose and he had to give in.

Bakura pushed himself up, hand going up to hold his head then push the slivery bangs back and out of his face. _I am never allowing Marik to go out drinking with me again._ It was an empty threat and the Yami knew it, but it made him feel better to pin his pain on someone other than himself and who better then the insane Egyptian he had been out with last night? The blue blanket draped around his right leg was quickly kicked off to the ground and Bakura half stumbled into the kitchen.

When he heard noise, Ryou turned around and tried to hide the faint blush he felt creep up when his Yami walked in. The dark slumped into one of the nearby kitchen chairs and supported his head in his hands. "The um… usual?" Ryou spoke quietly, knowing his Yami was suffering from one the hangovers he only got when Marik was around. Ryou had mentally named them 'Egyptian Hangovers' in honor of said Yami. Bakura didn't even nod at Ryou's question. He just waved one of his hands in a 'go-away-and-hurry-up' type of fashion as Ryou walked back over to the stove.

He pushed the fluffy yellow eggs onto a plate with a spatchula and poured a bit of tobasco on them and pepper as well, just as the Yami liked. He then grabbed one of the mugs of coffee (the one that was pitch black and not the creamy brown) and set them down in front of the othe. Bakura sighed a little annoyed but grabbed the fork and took a bite. The faster he got some food in his gut the faster his headache would start going away.

Ryou couldn't help but keep his eyes on the Yami a little longer. Did he remember last night? Or had he forgotten it all along with probably the rest of his walk home? Ryou wasn't sure which one he wanted. A part of him really wanted Bakura to know how he felt. But then the sane part of his mind, the one that managed to keep Ryou out of a lot more trouble, pointed out that it was BAKURA they were talking about and it was best just to pray the pale man had all but forgotten last night.

Bakura felt eyes watching him and he turned his dark gaze over at his Hikari. "What are you looking at?" Ryou jumped a little, face heating up and he quickly turned away to start cleaning up with a mumbled apology. Bakura frowned a bit but took another bit of the eggs. He had too much to worry about and his Hikari's behavior was not one of them. When the plate was cleared of any food, Bakura stood up from his chair and started to walk out.

Suddenly Ryou was beside him, a glass in one hand and 2 white little pills in the other. "For your headache." He muttered quietly, not meeting the darker one's eyes. He was afraid something in his face would trigger a memory of last night… _Afraid or… hopeful?_

Bakura took the pills out of the shorter boy's hand and placed them on his tongue. He was prepared to dry-swallow them as he always did, but suddenly he stopped. When he felt eyes on him again, Bakura couldn't help but grin internally. Deciding to make a show of the useless task, Bakura took the water from Ryou's other hand and slowly moved his tongue back into his mouth. Then he tipped the cup back, allowing a small stream of it to fall from the corner of his mouth and down his chin where it then ran down his chest which was half way exposed. Smirking when the Hikari turned away with a face as bright as a tomato, the Thief couldn't help but laugh. He wiped his mouth with the back of his shirt before starting to head back upstairs. "Hikari I'm going to take a shower." Ryou gave a meek little chirp that he heard him from his 'hiding spot', the kitchen. The smirk grew as he walked up the stairs and undoing the buttons on his shirt as he did. Seemed the little light was keeping secrets from the dark.

And Bakura just couldn't have that now could he?

…

As Bakura walked down the stairs, running his hands through the silvery wet hair to make it spike, something sweet caught his attention and the Yami walked toward the kitchen. He was half expecting to see Ryou cooking something or cleaning. Instead he was greeted with one of the little candles that had scents. The one that was currently burning on the counter was a strawberry scented one and Bakura had the sudden urge for the little red fruit…

As if on cue, Ryou popped into the kitchen with headphones in his ears and hair pulled back in a ponytail. He was humming along quietly and didn't see Bakura until he had run into him and fell on his backside. A small grin reappeared across the Yami's face and he turned around, kneeling down to Ryou's height. "S-Sorry Yami." Ryou stuttered as he tried to keep the blush heating up his cheeks when he saw just how close Bakura was to his own face. _Again._

"Why do you insist on listening to music while you do things?" Bakura pulled one of the white earbuds out of Ryou's ears and held it up to his own ear. The melody of a song flowed, Ryou kept his head low, peaking out at Bakura from behind his snow white bangs. After a few seconds, the thief pulled the iPod out of the lights hand to see what the name of the song was. "_Breathe Carolina_ 'Dressed Up To Undress'…?" Bakura raised an eyebrow, grinning as Ryou's face heated up.

"I-It's a band M-Malik got me into…" The albino Hikari felt Bakura's taunting eyes staring at him so he got to his feet without looking up at him. "I should be getting back to work now." He made a move to take his iPod back from the taller male but suddenly found himself pushed against the counter, Bakura's strong arms holding his hands above his head. "Y-Yami!" Ryou's surprised and panicked voice rung out as he looked into the dark mocha eyes of the other.

"Do we have any strawberries?" The darker male talked as if they were sitting at the table having a normal conversation. Ryou found this the last position he assumed to be having a conversation about groceries about in and the fact that Bakura was holding him such a way... "Hikari I asked a question."

Bakura's voice snapped Ryou back and the light quickly shook his head side to side. "N-No we d-don't have any r-right now…" Bakura made a little frown and took a strand of Ryou's hair and ran it across his fingers. He brought the white strands up to his nose and sniffed them, before letting them fall back at Ryou's side and walking off to go watch TV.

"Well be sure you get some." Ryou blinked, stunned by what had just happened. In the other room the TV was flipped on and the faint sound of a siren informed the Hikari that his darker half just found a crime show to watch. What was with Bakura today? First that little show with the water, then the iPod, and now this? Ryou blew a few pieces of stray hair back where the loose ponytail hung and he was in the process of putting the earbuds back in.

Suddenly he froze, doe eyes widening. What if Bakura remembered last night and he was testing Ryou? The white haired Hikari slowly moved around the counter, ducking down behind the cabinet so he could watch Bakura without being seen. _And… Is that such a bad thing?_ The always optimistic voice in Ryou's head piped up, making the bad situation seem like it was nothing.

Sadly that didn't last as the reality sunk in.

Bakura was a Thief King. Secrets were not allowed. That rule had been established before Ryou even knew what Bakura looked like let alone how he was possessed by the Spirit. Those who even thought about keeping a secret where feed to the shadows or torn under Bakura's always-present blade. Trembling Ryou jerked back behind the counter, leaning against it for support. So he had a few options. 1) Ask if Bakura remembered last night. 2) Go on pretending that things were normal… and if Malik let it slip? Or 3) Come clean and tell Bakura how he felt.

The worse scenario was of course the only one Ryou's mind could think of and he silently cursed Malik for getting him into the whole 'scenario' thing to begin with. And sadly each of them ended almost always the same. Ryou was sure no matter what, he was going to end up hurt one way or another. Ryou peered back out at Bakura, the thief's body was relaxed and the abs he had were showing as the black button up shirt was open. His eyes then traveled up toward those cheek bones that pointed at just the right angle to make Bakura seem dangerous yet sexy…

The thought made Ryou cringe back and he closed his eyes, letting out a sigh. _Tonight…_

_/What's tonight?/_

Ryou's eyes snapped up. He'd forgotten about the mind link! _/N-Nothing Yami./_

Bakura rolled his eyes. Even through their mind link Ryou was a horrible liar. _/I'll ask once more and I expect an answer. What is tonight?/_

Panicked, Ryou glanced around the kitchen desperately trying to get an idea. _/M-Malik and Marik are coming over./_ His eyes rested on the counter where one of Malik's gold bracelets sat.

Bakura raised an eyebrow._ /You were keeping THAT from me?/_

_/Well it was going to be a surprise…/_ Ryou used the panic in his voice to make it come off as if he was just flustered Bakura had found out and prayed it worked.

_/Whatever. Good. I'm glad that jack-ass is coming over here. I can kick his ass in a drinking contest again tonight!/_

With that, the Yami closed the mind link (the TV show returning from its commercial break) and just in time for the Hikari to grin such a smile it would have made his Yami proud. A plan was forming in his head and all he needed now was for things to fall into place…

…

**NOTE:** Yeah sorry about that lil confusing first chapter. I wrote it at 6am so I wasn't thinking all that clearly that I should have put 'Chapter 1' in front of it. xD But yeah. This chapter is… kinda all over the place. I know but I have a plan so just bare with me. REVIEWS ARE CRACK~!


	3. Horror Movies

**Chapter 3**

Ryou was in the process of getting dressed when the doorbell rang. He jogged down the stairs and pulled the white T-shirt down as he opened the door for the Egyptian duo. "Hi Malik. Hi Marik." He smiled at the two and stepped aside for them to walk in.

Marik walked in first, a grin plastered onto his face. "Tomb Robber are you ready to lose again?"

Suddenly something was flung from the direction of the couch and Marik caught it in his hands laughing. "Shut up and drink you psychopath." Bakura cracked his own beer open as the taller Yami plopped down next to him and opened the can that was tossed at him.

Malik rolled his violet eyes and looked back at Ryou as the smaller boy shut the door. A sly grin spread across his face, one that made Ryou's cheeks flush a light shade of pink. "So?"

"So what…?" He looked at the Egyptian, eyes pleading for him to shut up. Turning he walked back to the kitchen praying that the other would follow.

"So what happened after I left yesterday?" Malik jumped up onto the counter like he had the night before. Sometimes Ryou could be too oblivious for his own good. The grin curled up into a smirk when the mention of the night made the albino's cheeks flush and he poked the white haired boy with his toe. "Details Ryou!"

"Malik!" Ryou swatted the Egyptian's foot away and gave him a 'shut-up-before-I-hurt-you' look. One that his gentle features could not pull off all too well. Malik's eyes widened a bit and he gripped the countertop to lean out more.

"Did you tell him face to face? Did he say it back? Did you guy's fuc-"

"MALIK!" Ryou glared at his friend and turned away to hide the dark crimson his cheeks seemed to always be tainted with now days. "No nothing like that happened! Now would you please keep it down?" Malik rolled his eyes and looked back at the Yami's. They were watching some movie and weren't paying him or Ryou a second thought.

"Oh would you just spill it already? I dropped everything just to come over here for a 'get together' because you sounded all panicked. Least you can do is give me all the dirty little details!"

Ryou sighed and looked at the Egyptian. Malik never was one for patience let alone secrecy. "Nothing happened. He got home, asked what… _that_ was all about, and then passed out on the floor." There. That wasn't really a lie. It just wasn't the whole truth. Malik gave him a disappointed look and Ryou shrugged, opening the fridge as an excuse not to keep eye contact.

"So why did you invite me and Yami over in such a fuss?" Malik huffed fully aware his pale friend was keeping something from him.

"Because I…" Ryou sighed a little and set a plate of snacks on the counter. He stared at them as he spoke, not able to look at his friend. "I… I want to tell him t-tonight but I-… I-…"

Before he knew it, Ryou was tackled back on the floor, arms wrapped around his body. "Ryou you are too damn cute for your own good~!" Malik sung and nuzzled his nose against Ryou's cheek. The lighter haired boy squirmed lightly which only sent Malik into a giggle fit. "If you wanted my help you should have just asked silly boy!"

Ryou sighed a little. He was thankful he had a friend like Malik. As annoyingly cheerful and bubbly as the Egyptian was, he was always someone Ryou could count on. The only thing was that Ryou was a little scared of how Malik would handle this… delicate situation. The boy was not known for hinting at things.

"Well obviously you can't just come out and say it now can you?" Malik was now standing, tapping his finger to his chin in deep thought. Ryou stood up and dusted himself off as he moved around the Egyptian. "We could get him wasted then have him wake up naked in your bed!"

Ryou flushed and sighed annoyed. "Malik what would that prove?"

"Nothing. It would just be funny and hot." He laughed while the British boy rolled his eyes. Maybe this was a bad idea…

"How about I tell him an-"

"No."

"Ryou you didn't even let me finish!"

"You telling him is even worse Malik." Ryou sighed and looked down at his feet. "I just… don't know how to tell him… He's not like the Pharaoh or your Yami Malik. It's Bakura… Maybe I shouldn't and just go back to the way things were…"

Malik frowned and placed his hands on either side of Ryou's shoulders. His usually joking face was now in a serious expression and Ryou blinked at him shocked. "Do you really want things to stay like this? Having to keep your thoughts on high alert to make sure nothing slips, Making up excuses for blushing when he's walking around shirtless,"

"M-Malik… I didn't tell you he walks around shirt-"

"The point is!" The Egyptian locked his violet eyes with Ryou's milk chocolate ones. "The idiot is finding out today and that's final. Got it?" Ryou nodded slowly to taken aback by Malik's sudden take-charge attitude. "Good!" Suddenly a smile crept over his lips and the darker Hikari clapped his hands together. "So now we put operation 'make the Idiot Bakura know how Ryou feels' into action!"

Malik put a hand around Ryou's neck and pointed up at the roof in a dramatic pose. Ryou flushed at how his friend phrased it and tried to squirm out of Malik's grasp. "Do-Do you have to name it like that Malik?"

The Egyptian pulled the boy into a bear hug, rubbing his cheek against the white hair. "Of course it is! Where's the fun if we don't name it?" He laughed and rested his chin on Ryou's shoulder. "Unless of course… you don't love him."

"M-Malik…" Ryou's cheeks, if possible at this point, flushed more and he looked away.

The taller boy laughed more and let him go. "You know for a boy you blush a lot Ryou."

"Oh hush…" Ryou looked away and let his gaze wonder into the living room.

Malik smiled but followed Ryou's eyes. They were focused on the couch where Bakura sat lazily. Silver hair fell around his face but was quickly rustled when the dark glared at Marik for changing the channel. Malik sighed a bit at how hopeless the 2 boys were. _Without my help Ra only knows how long it would take for this to FINALLY happen. _

"Well come on Ryou!" The Egyptian grabbed the pale boy's wrist and pulled him into the living room with the others.

"B-But Malik the snacks-"

"Can wait." He looked back at Ryou and winked, another grin across his face. He had a plan and he wasn't about to let Ryou know. When they reached the living room he let the boy go and shoved him towards Bakura. Stumbling, Ryou flung his hands out in an attempt not to fall face first against his Yami and luckily for him, he caught his balance enough to fall against the coffee table rather than the thief.

Bakura frowned and glared over at Malik. Malik smirked and spit his tongue out, ducking behind his own Yami to avoid the pillow that was thrown at him. Ryou sighed and moved up from the wooden piece of furniture to the floor. The couch was pretty big, but with Bakura, Marik, and Malik all sitting on it, it would be a tight fit for Ryou. And he knew Bakura enough to know the Yami hated being too close to someone.

That thought made Ryou frown and he pulled his knees up to his chest. This didn't go unnoticed by Malik who sighed annoyed in his head. Bakura was such an ass sometimes! Glancing around the room he smirked when his lavender eyes fell on a movie collection. "Hey how about a scary movie?"

Marik looked at his light, question in his eyes. "Why? Those things are marked wrong. I think they should be considered humor flicks." The taller Yami grinned but winced when his Hikari hit him over the head with the case.

"How about you Bakura? You like scary bloody things right?"

The pale Yami rolled his eyes and shrugged. "Whatever." Malik grinned and glanced at Ryou whose eyes had seemed to double in size.

"M-Malik I don't think-"

"Scary movie time!" The Egyptian kneeled down and put the disk in, going back over to the couch and sitting next to Marik when it started.

The movie was one of those slash-and-hack flicks that weren't all that scary unless you let it get to your mind. Marik had his arms behind the couch while Malik sat against him, acting like he was scared in an attempt to snuggle against his dark. Bakura leaned against the arm of the couch and rested his head in the palm of his hand while Ryou sat on the floor, clutching a pillow to his chest for dear life. He hid his chin in the fluff and tried his best to keep his eyes focused on different things around the room when it got to gory.

This also didn't go unnoticed by Malik and he frowned, passing a glare at Bakura who looked completely and utterly bored. Rolling his violet eyes, the Egyptian forced out a 'eep' when it got to a scary part and clung to Marik's arm to hide his eyes. Marik looked at him as if he was crazy. "Marik it's scary!" The Egyptian held onto the Yami's black T-shirt, forcing his body to shiver.

Marik looked at him a second longer but put an arm around Malik and pulled him closer. "It's just a movie Malik." The tan Hikari nodded slowly but still held onto his Yami.

"I know but it's scary!"

Bakura glanced over at the Egyptians and frowned. His dark eyes looked back at the TV screen but flickered down at his own light who he just now realized was trembling. Ryou's eyes were wide with fear and he gripped the pillow so tight his already pale knuckles were even paler. The thief sighed a bit and pushed himself forward and lowered his head. "Hikari it's all fake."

Ryou jumped and quickly turned to face him. "I-I-I kn-know that b-but still…" He buried his head in the pillow again when one of the girls were dragged down the hall screaming by some unknown force before she met a brutal death. The Thief King sighed and grabbed Ryou's arm, pulling him to set beside him on the couch. The white haired boy looked at him, thankful it was dark in the room to hide the blush that had to be on his cheeks. Bakura leaned back and focused on the movie but had his left arm resting behind Ryou's shoulders.

Ryou looked at his Yami a second longer before turning back to face the TV. Out of the corner of his eye he Saw Malik grin and give him a thumbs-up. Ryou smiled sheepishly at him but jumped as once again one of the characters in the show was killed off.

To Ryou's delight (and slight disappointment as Bakura moved his arm) the movie ended with the killer dying and the new couple making it away. He let out a small sigh of relief and stood up to go get his Yami and the Egyptian duo something to eat while the 3 started channel surfing for something else to watch.

Marik was on his 5th beer now and was rightfully annoying to the Thief King. Smirking, he leaned over and poked the paler Yami in the arm. "Did you enjoy the movie or were you to busy making out with Ryou to notice?"

Bakura glared and shoved a pillow in the other Yami's face. "Bugger off and shut up Marik. You're not in any position to talk." Bakura's dark eyes then looked over at Malik who was snickering. "And since when do YOU get scared so easily Malik?"

Malik spit his tongue out and clung to his Yami's arm. "Since I have a strong Yami! Stronger then you tomb robber! I feel for Ryou…" This earned him a growl from said tomb robber and a grin from his own Yami.

"Hikari-Pretty brings up a valid point Bakura." Marik grinned and looked at Bakura with heavy dark purple eyes. "Poor little light doesn't have a Yami to protect him from thi-ACK!" The taller Egyptian was now on the floor, Bakura's foot in his face. Malik laughed at this and Marik tried to sit up only to have Bakura shove him back down.

Ryou watched the scene from the kitchen and couldn't help but smile. A part of him hoped Bakura was acting this way out of jealousy. But that inner voice of his new better. The former tomb robber was only defending his pride. The British native sighed a little but was brought out of his sulking when the phone rang. Balancing the rather large plate in one hand, he reached for the phone and held it to his ear. "Hello?"

"Ryou?"

The voice on the other end took Ryou back and his eyes winded. "Father?"

"Yes it's me. I have some bad news." Ryou's heat sank. He already knew what was coming before his dad even spoke. "We just found another tomb and it's huge! They want me to stay another year to completely go through it. I wanted to call and see if you needed me home…"

Ryou could hear how bad his father wanted to stay and he didn't have the heart to say otherwise. So he tried to keep the sadness out of his voice. "That's great dad. No I'm fine here…" _No it's not fine. I want you home. I miss you._ "I hope it goes well. I'll just… see you when you get home then." _Please come home now._

"Great! Well I got to be getting off. I'll talk to you later son."

The all too familiar click and then dial tone was all Ryou was listening to. "Bye dad…" He took the phone away from his ear and hung it back up. Suddenly he wasn't in the mood to be around his friends at the moment. Ryou walked back out into the living room, keeping his eyes downcast. "I um… I'm not feeling too well… I think I'll call it a night…"

The small group looked up at Ryou. Bakura stopped shoving Marik's head into the floor and looked after his light's retreating back with confused eyes. "Ryou…?" His words were on lost ears as the boy was already in his room with the door shut. A frown crossed his lips and he took a step to go after him.

"Going to go kiss him better tomb robber?" Marik laughed from his position on the floor but was quickly cut off as the thief went back to rubbing his head in the ground.

Malik huffed annoyed and glanced back at the stairs. "Well so much for telling him how you feel." He muttered and looked back at the Yami's. He couldn't help but glare a little at Bakura. At first it was more of a game to him but now it seemed to be depressing the pale light and Malik hated seeing his friend upset.

…

Ryou looked over at the small clock beside his bed that read three in the morning. He couldn't sleep and he honestly wasn't really trying. The boy couldn't figure out why he was so upset by this. It wasn't like it was the first time his father had called with the same news. By now he should be used to it…

A low growl in Ryou's stomach cleared his depressing thoughts and he stood, wiping his eyes on the back of his hands. He doubted any of the three would still be awake, but he didn't want to explain why he had been crying. So as quietly as he could Ryou stepped out of his room and walked down the stairs to get something to eat. Unfortunately for him, the house was pitch black now and he couldn't see much at all. With a sigh at his stupidity for not eating sooner, Ryou slowly made his way through the living room and into the kitchen. He could see Malik's curled up form asleep in the arm chair but not much else. The blonde hair stood out against the bit of light beaming in from the half shut drapes.

Ryou moved his hands out in an attempt to feel his way toward the kitchen. _I really have to start keeping one of the lights one…_ Suddenly Ryou was brought out of his thoughts when he tripped over something in the middle of the floor and fell forward. Milk chocolate eyes widening, Ryou took a step to try and regain his balance to no avail. All he managed was to move closer to the couch and that was where he fell onto someone.

Wincing, he slowly sat up and looked back at what he tripped over. Trying his best to peer through the darkness Ryou made out a mass of spiky hair pointed upwards and a tall muscular frame. So if Marik was passed out on the floor, the person he just fell on top of was…

Ryou's face dropped and he snapped his head forward to stare down into the face of his own Yami. "S-S-Sorry!" Ryou stammered and tried to sit up. Bakura had woken up when Ryou fell and was now looking up at him. When the light tried to stand, Bakura took hold of his wrists to keep him there. The British boy felt panic start to build and he didn't dare meet Bakura's eyes.

"What had you so upset?"

"Wh-What?" He wasn't expecting that… Still speaking in a whisper, Ryou glanced up at Bakura's face. "I-… It was nothing…"

"Bull." The Yami pulled him closer, forcing Ryou to look at him. "How many times must I tell you that you can not lie to me?"

Ryou frowned and glanced away. Normally he would be blushing at the closeness but not now. "F-Father called…"

Bakura instantly understood. With a sigh he pulled the boy down against his chest. Ryou's eyes winded a little but he didn't pull away. Even if Bakura was drunk, all he wanted was to be held right now. To have some sort of human contact. He buried his face in Bakura's shirt and let a few more tears escape his eyes. Bakura just kept one of his arms around the light. He'd been with Ryou since the boy had lost his mother and sister. Shortly after his father had started taking longer and longer trips. He was still nice but the thief knew he was avoiding being around his son. He'd never tell the light though. It wasn't his place.

The former tomb robber closed his eyes and let the light take comfort in his arms. He'd have to kill the Egyptians if they saw but Marik's words had a strange effect on him. Maybe it was the light buzz he was coming off of (Marik had passed out before Bakura could even get remotely drunk) or maybe it was Malik's anything-but-settle hints that he wanted Bakura and Ryou to be closer. All of that could wait though. He'd deal with that tomorrow and he could regret allowing his light to sleep with him later.

Ryou was now asleep, curled up on Bakura. The thief was also just about to be out when the light mumbled something that instantly made him snap his eyes open. "I love you Bakura…"

…

**NOTE:** WHOO for Anstey plot twists! xD Bakura's supposed to be slightly OOC towards the end by the way. I'm aware of that but hey. MY Bakura has SOME feelings! :T Anywho~! This chapter took a while to write but it was fun. Malik and Marik are great for obvious hints and random sides of humor. And yes. This chapter kind of ended the same way the first one did. I HAVE MY REASONS. Also Ryou blushes a lot… Don't ask me why but I can't imagine him being the type of person who can talk about who he likes without blushing. Reviews feed me!


	4. Sleep Talk

**Chapter 3**

Marik grunted and turned onto his left side as something nudged him. His still half dazed mind wanted sleep and there was a very annoying nudging going on that was making that rather difficult. Finally it stopped and just as the dark smiled in triumph, he was rolled over and his lower lip was viciously attacked. Dark purple eyes shot open and atop his chest sat Malik who let his Yami's lip go when said dark was finally awake. "About damn time!" He hissed, violet eyes annoyed but tinted with amusement. "We are going home."

"But Hikari-Pretty," Marik whined back, trying to pull the other closer so he could further what Malik started. "I don't wanna go anywhere."

Malik twisted out of Marik's grip, pecking him once on the cheek before standing. "If you want some, you'll get a move on." The corner of his lips perked up into a smile and he walked towards the front door being sure to make a show of it. Marik grinned, his tongue running over his lips and he stood to follow the light out of the house completely oblivious to the whitenette's curled up asleep on the couch together.

Malik sighed relieved when the door was shut but couldn't help but giggle. He'd woken up and imminently saw Bakura and Ryou on the couch. It was a rather cute scene; Ryou curled up on the Dark's chest and Bakura's arm around the light protectively and the other hanging off the side of the couch. That was why he tried to get his own dark out of the house before they woke up. It would be easier on Ryou if Bakura woke up and 'didn't have to explain himself' to the Egyptians, pushing Ryou away once more.

A pair of hands wrapping around his midsection brought the boy out of his thoughts and he sighed a little at how impatient Marik was. _You owe me Ryou._ Malik took his Yami's hand and quickly led him back home.

…

At the sound of a door being closed, Bakura opened his dark eyes. There was a pain in his neck and he cursed slightly. He wasn't in his own bed so he imagined that was why. The couch never was comfy for sleeping. Let alone sleeping with another being.

_Wait…_

Bakura's dark gaze fell on the boy still sound asleep on his chest and memories quickly flooded back into his mind. _"I love you Bakrua…"_ Had… Had he really said that or was Bakura just tipsy from the amount of booze? No he said it. No denying that. Bakura tensed when Ryou shifted, his chocolate eyes flickering to life. He pushed up from the thief, rubbing his eyes and swinging his legs over the side of the couch to slump into the kitchen. Bakura watched his back, curious.

Familiar sounds started to fill the kitchen and the former tomb robber got to his feet, rubbing his neck in an attempt to get the pain out of it. He followed the light's tracks into the kitchen where the boy was now pouring coffee. The thief had to raise an eyebrow at this. Was the light always this absent minded in the morning? He didn't even realize he was asleep with Bakura-

_No he was asleep ON me, not with me._ He firmly corrected himself just as Ryou turned and finally saw him. The boy blinked but smiled a little. "Good morning Bakura."

"Uh… yeah. Morning." He sat in his usual spot at the table, glancing at the Hikari as the boy went on about the normal routine the dup seemed to have adopted.

"I guess Malik and Marik left earlier." Ryou said, putting a mug of black coffee down in front of the dark. He then sat in his own spot, pouring a generous amount of sugar and milk into his own.

Bakura watched him, not really listening. He was too busy thinking things over in his head. He wanted to get an answer out of the boy but he wasn't about to come out and ask. Suddenly yesterday flooded back. The way Ryou reacted to the water, the flush, the random visit from Malik… The corner of his lips turned up into the ever-present smirk and Bakura took a slip from the mug, speaking as if he was about to discuss the weather. "Ryou did you know Malik sleep talks?"

Ryou looked at him, milk chocolate eyes now matching the shade of brown as the drink he held. "No I guess I didn't."

The dark nodded, taking another sip. "He's rather clear too. Nothing mumbled." Ryou kept looking at him, wondering where the conversation was going. "Sometimes he says things I wonder if he means." Bakura went on, making a satisfied 'ah' sound after another gulp. "Stuff he wouldn't say if he was awake."

Ryou looked at him, fully confused now. "What are you saying?"

Bakura glanced at the Hikari. Gods sometimes Ryou was too oblivious for his own good. The thief set the mug down, leaning on the table. "Apparently Yuugi does as well. It must be a 'Hikari thing' to talk in your sleep." He grinned, slightly tilting his head to the side and starring into Ryou's eyes. "Do you?"

The light starred at him before his eyes widened and he glanced away. "I guess I don't know. I don't believe so anyway…" He trailed off, taking a sip of his coffee.

Grinning, Bakura leaned closer. "You sure? People reveal secrets in their sleep you know. They say that the prime time to get how somebody feels is to ask them when they are either drunk or sleep talking." The grin spread as Ryou's face turned pink.

"R-Really? I-I never knew that…"

"Mmhm." Bakura leaned in more but raised an eyebrow as Ryou quickly stood and walked over to the sink. The boy rinsed the remainder of the beverage out then set on the counter to try. Bakura watched as Ryou then walked out, the sound of footsteps going upstairs. The thief grinned again. So he'd stumbled on what his light was hiding from him. Well now. This was going to be fun…

…

Ryou leaned back against his bedroom wall. His eyes were looking up at the ceiling but his mind was focusing on the sounds he heard from downstairs. The TV was turned on and Ryou could hear the rich laugh of his Yami at some gunshot sound followed by "Idiotic mortal. Don't go into a convicted killer's cell then!"

The light sighed. What had Bakura been talking about at the table? Did Ryou say something while he was asleep? No because he fell asleep in his own bed while Bakura was-

Milk chocolate eyes went wide. He'd gone downstairs last night and fell into Bakura, falling asleep on the thief's chest! Ryou felt himself sink to the floor, face red with embarrassment. He'd slept with his Yami! _No, you slept __on__ your Yami. Not with._ Ryou looked up at that thought. Once again the voice of reason bringing his low sprits up slightly. Looking at it like that seemed a lot more harmless. Okay so he fell asleep with-… on Bakura. Maybe he'd said something in his sleep? Something that Bakura wanted to know about?

Ryou's lips turned into a frown as he thought. What could he have said that would… "Oh God." He spoke out loud, eyes the size of saucers. Had he… had he told him? That had to be it. Nothing else would be bad enough for Bakura to be teasing him like he was! Ryou buried his face in his arms, a part of him hoping this was all a dream and he'd wake up to a world where Bakura was still unknowingly making him blush.

When his eyes opened again to his room, Ryou sighed and stood up. Of course he was going to have to face the thief. This WAS happening and he couldn't avoid Bakura forever… Maybe it was for the better? Malik had said himself he needed to tell him. Maybe this was just the 'push' he needed? _Yes and when Bakura laughs in your face and breaks your heart, I'll remind you of that. _"Thanks for the pep talk." Ryou muttered to himself. Jeez if it wasn't bad enough having Bakura know how he felt, Ryou was now talking to himself. Sighing he placed his hand on the knob but didn't have the heart to twist it open. That thought scared him. It was what kept him from telling Bakura years ago. His Yami would surely reject him and laugh.

But Malik was right and he couldn't keep hiding like this! It was tearing him apart! So with a big breath of air, Ryou walked out of his room and down the stairs. He lingered on the last step, peering around the corner to where Bakura sat lazily, dark eyes watching the flickering TV. He took another deep but quiet breath before walking over and sitting on the couch along with the dark but at the complete opposite end.

Bakura turned his gaze over to the light, a grin falling into place. "And where did you run off too?"

"I-I went to take a shower…" Ryou muttered, keeping his eyes on the TV as if he was watching to avoid Bakura's eyes.

Bakura noticed, however, and grabbed the remote. He hit the power button so the box shutoff and Ryou inadvertently looked at him, quickly regretting it. Bakura was now much closer and Ryou blushed slightly. "So you have something to tell me?"

_How did-? Mindlink._ Ryou sighed, cursing the connection and blocking the dark out which caused Bakura to smirk. "I uh… W-What did I say… exactly… in my sleep…?"

"Hm? And here you said you didn't know if you talked in your sleep of not." Bakura couldn't help but toy with the boy. Ryou honestly set himself up for this one. He wasn't going to make it easy on him.

Ryou flushed and glanced away. "W-Well I don't per say, b-but I figured you had to have a reason to bring that up…"

"Well do you have some 'dark secret' you're not telling me?" Bakura rested his arm on the back of the couch, leaning his head against his palm. His dark eyes were glued to Ryou as he watched the boy squirm. He really was rather adorable when he blushed. Bakura noticed that when he had been given his own body. Course that wasn't the only time the thief though Ryou was cute… _I'M not on trial here!_ He harshly reminded himself, a slight frown curling the corners of his lips.

"W-Well I-… I guess I…"

"Out with it then."

Ryou flushed more and looked down so his snow white bangs fell in his face. Why must Bakura make this so hard if he already bloody knew? "Wa-What I mean is… I-… I-… iaminlovewithyouBakura."

There was a few seconds of silence until Bakura ruined it by chuckling. Ryou felt tears swell up in his eyes and he dug his fingernails into his palms. He should have saw this coming. He DID see this coming! So why had he told him? Ryou bit on his lower lip as the thief laughed. The pain then turned into something else.

Anger.

Suddenly Ryou stood and snapped his head over at Bakura. "You are a jerk, do you know that? If you knew how I felt why did you have to put me through that? If you don't feel the same that's fine! But you don't… You don't have to laugh at me you ass!" He shouted the last word, tears of embarrassment and heartache now falling from his cheeks. His chest moved faster as he panted form the outburst.

Bakura had stopped laughing and was now starring at him shocked. He had no memory of Ryou ever cussing or yelling at him. The dark frowned and got to his feet. Ryou stepped back, the anger now being replaced with fear. He'd messed up now. "An ass am I?" Bakura said, his face an unreadable mask Ryou couldn't decipher. He moved towards him until Ryou was flat against one of the walls. "You of all people should be aware that I do NOT care for anyone other than myself! I don't care if you are 'half of my soul'! You are still a weak little boy who doesn't know anything!"

The pair stayed like that. Bakura was starring down at Ryou, waiting for the boy to do something. Ryou was to afraid to move. He closed his eyes, squeezing out a few more tears. His mind raced back to the day that started all this. Bakura was drunk, no doubt there, and had kissed Ryou. The Hikari swallowed hard and dared to break the silence. "Y-You said… that you can tell how a person feels when they are drunk or… asleep…"

Bakura frowned. "Yeah, so?"

Ryou opened his eyes again, daring to look into Bakura's darker ones. "You… kissed me."

Bakura starred at him, dumbfounded. "I… what?" Was his Hikari trying to lie his way out of trouble? There was no way in 7 hells the tomb robber would believe that. "Hikari if you're going to make excuses you need to learn how to lie fir-"

"It's not an excuse." Ryou frowned, clinging to his newly discovered confidence. "The night you went out drinking with Marik. You came home and… and you overheard me tell Malik how I-… then you said I needed to say it again and then you… kissed me." Ryou's voice softened as the memory he had enjoyed now hurt. Bakura growled low, one that made Ryou shutter further back against the wall. "Y-You did! And you held me last night! When my father called you held me and let me sleep with you!"

"No I allowed you to sleep ON me!"

"Whatever! The point is you did it!" Ryou's eyes narrowed and he stepped closer to Bakura who took a step back. "How can you laugh at me for loving you if you give me signals like that? This is, if anything, your fault! If you don't feel the same way I get it. Fine. But do not blame this on me like you are trying! You led me on so much even MALIK thought you-" Ryou's voice broke. The confidence faded and the pain returned. Malik was wrong. He wasn't supposed to tell Bakura how he felt. Not wanting to show any more weakness to the thief, Ryou turned and made a move to go to the door when his wrist was grabbed and stopped him.

He turned his watery gaze back to Bakura who still wore the unreadable mask. "I… remember that kiss. I remember walking in on you and Malik… talking about me…" Bakura's eyes fell downcast. "I don't know what came over me but I haven't been leading you on as you so kindly put it." The former tomb robber brought his eyes back up to meet Ryou's. "I guess I just have a funny way of… 'flirting'?" Ryou's eyes winded and the thief let his hold on the light's wrist drop. "I was laughing because I found it ironic that I couldn't tell you what I was forcing you to admit and-" Bakura sighed annoyed and pushed his bangs back. "Aw hell Ryou. I love you too you idiot." Ryou lowered his head. His body was trembling and tears fell down his pale cheeks. This made Bakura panic slightly and he glanced away. "If you don't feel the same way anymore I understand…"

"N-No… I-It's not… that." Ryou wiped his eyes on the back of his sleeve and looked up at his Yami with a watery smile. "I'm just… relieved you don't hate me."

Bakura looked back the light and blinked confused. "Why would I hate you? Because you called me an ass? Half of Domino calls me that on a daily basis Ryou."

Ryou laughed slightly, shaking his head. "N-No. Hate me because… I love you." Suddenly Ryou stumbled when he was pulled foreword and arms wrapped around to hold him in place. Bakura rested his cheek on the top of Ryou's head. Tears filling his eyes, the light wrapped his arms around Bakura's waist. For once, he wasn't crying out of pain of sadness. For once Bakura was the source of his tears, and they were out of pure joy.

…

**NOTE:** D'aww! OOC Bakura just warm's the heart don't he? xD Well I have one more chapter in mind and it shall be a Lemon. But I've never really written one so it'll suck I'm sure~. So if you don't wanna read my crappy next chapter, you can end the story here. (That would be why it ended on that note) Also please excuse Grammar, Spelling, and many more errors. I wrote this at 5am. Remember, Chapters come faster with reviews!


	5. Wet TShirts

**Chapter 5**

Ryou put the last dish into the sink, letting out a small sigh that today's work was finally done. It had been 3 days since he had told Bakura how he felt and the all mighty king of thieves admitted he felt the same. During those 3 days, Bakura had managed to steal a kiss from the light each time he so much as glimpsed the boy. Not that Ryou was complaining. He loved the attention and the feel and the taste and… well he just loved all of it. A small blush crept across his cheeks as did a smile as Ryou remembered the way Bakura made him feel.

As if on cue, Ryou was suddenly spun around and as his eyes adjusted on Bakura's silver locks just as said dark's lips were placed against Ryou's and he melted into the other. As nice as it would be to have a warning, Ryou adored the way his darker half would pull away, a small smirk across his face. Ryou blushed faintly. "Y-You know one of these days you could give me some warning."

Bakura's smirk only winded as he leaned down, tipping Ryou's chin up slightly so their noses were touching. "And you could stop tasting so bloody good so I won't be tempted to do this so often." The thief stole another kiss before letting the light go and walking off into the living room. Ryou huffed but couldn't help but giggle. Yes, giggle. Something he hadn't done in God only knew how long. But, since Bakura had returned his feelings, it was all Ryou felt like doing. It felt as if nothing could bring him down from his high and the boy wondered if the former tomb robber felt the same.

Ryou flipped the kitchen light off before making his way into the living room. His eyes looked the thief once over, taking in the slightly built body covered in the same milky pale skin that matched Ryou's own. Silver hair as always stuck out every which way and fell to his shoulders that were covered by a half way buttoned shirt. Dark eyes that were focused on the TV with an almost bored expression then turned to look over at Ryou. Seeing his light blush slightly, Bakura grinned. "Enjoying the view Hikari?" He chuckled as Ryou mumbled incoherently and glanced away. "Well I surely am. Are you aware that you managed to spill water down your shirt?"

Ryou looked at him, blinking, then down at his now almost see-through white shirt and blushed more. He must have splashed himself with water more times then he assumed he had. How could he not have noticed that sooner? Cursing his ignorance Ryou didn't notice Bakura was now standing in front of him, an amused grin across his almost devilish face. "You know you'll catch a cold if you stay in that wet shirt much longer." This got Ryou's attention and he snapped back to Bakura just as the thief let his fingers trail down the light's arms and to the end of his shirt.

"Y-Yami…" Ryou stuttered quietly as he felt the fabric lift up and over his head and Bakura removed his shirt. He felt his cheeks flush and looked down in an attempt to hide his face with his bangs. This however proved to be a wasted effort as Bakura tipped his chin up once more and placed a finger on his lights nose. Then, grinning at the boys reddened cheeks, lowered his head, the tip of his own nose resting against his finger.

"Well if you didn't demand it be so cold in here, I wouldn't have to worry about you catching a chill."

"W-Won't being sh-shirtless do the s-same?" The light couldn't tear his eyes away from Bakura's dark orbs. Even if he had wanted to, he doubted he could. The thief seemed to have that effect on people and Ryou half wondered if that was what made him so good at stealing and talking himself out of trouble. Did everyone view Bakura as hypnotizing as Ryou did? The light frowned slightly at the idea to which Bakura noticed.

"Hikari?" He purred slightly, bringing his other hand up to push a few strands of white hair behind Ryou's ear. When mocha eyes blinked at him in realization, Bakura chuckled slightly. "Where did you doze off to?"

Ryou couldn't help but smile. "I was just thinking about… why you're so good at stealing."

Bakura raised a silver brow, moving his hand so their noses were touching and he placed a feather light kiss on Ryou's lips. "You were? And what did you come up with?" The former tomb robber spoke softly, moving his lips away from Ryou's to stare into the light's eyes.

"W-Well…" Ryou blushed lightly, but kept a smile on his face. "I think it's your eyes that let you get away with so much."

"My eyes?" Bakura couldn't help but grin. If Ryou thought _HIS_ eyes let him get away with anything, Ra only knew what his Hikari could get away with if he used his own. "And how do they work to my advantage, hm?"

"Mmhm." The smaller boy closed his eyes as Bakura tilted his head to the side and kissed down his neck to his bare shoulder. "T-They are mesmerizing and-" Ryou bit his lip to hold back a moan when Bakura began nipping lightly and the thief's hand fell on Ryou's hips to pull the boy closer against himself. At this Ryou did let out a quiet whimper of pleasure, completely forgetting his train of thought.

Bakura grinned and mumbled against his Hikari's pale skin. "And?" He pressed on, moving his lips to start sucking at the base of Ryou's collarbone. The teen shivered and the hands that were resting on Bakura's shoulders were now digging themselves into silver locks of hair.

"A-and…" Ryou breathed out, milk chocolate eyes closing tightly. Bakura was making it hard to focus on anything other than that mouth that was making him go crazy. Ryou felt himself whine when Bakura pulled his lips away, smirk across his face as usual.

"You already said that Ryou." Trailing his hands along the light's sides, Bakura's thief trained fingers brushed against the denim around Ryou's waist, slowly moving towards the fly. "Finish if you wish to continue…" Dark brown eyes looked down at Ryou with amusement at how easily the boy was falling into his touches. "Mesmerizing and…?"

Chocolate orbs opened slightly to look up at Bakura. It was getting rather hard to stay focused on anything as his mind was demanding for those lips to be placed back on his own. "Intoxicating… Breathtaking… Stunning…" Pale arms wrapped around Bakura's neck as Ryou thought of everything the older male made him think. "Amazing, Gorgeous, Fabulous, Take your pick."

Bakura chuckled, raising an eyebrow. "Fabulous? I think that one is a little out of place, however," The darker male smirked, placing a hand on Ryou's cheek. Ra this boy had no idea the affect he had on the thief! "I do believe I asked about my eyes. Not your own."

Ryou blinked at him confused and opened his mouth to ask for an explanation, but Bakura cut him off by pressing their lips together. A breathy moan escaped the smaller boy as Bakura took advantage by pushing his tongue into Ryou's mouth. The teen pushed himself against the thief more, trying to get closer. Oh how he wanted more than anything to have Bakura as close as possible. And as if reading his mind, Bakura tightened his hold on the boy's waist, tongue sweeping over every aspect of Ryou's mouth as if he was trying to memorize himself with the layout.

"Mm Ryou…" Bakura muttered when he pulled away slightly, breathe falling over Ryou's lips. The light quickly took another breath then reattached their lips. He pushed himself up on his toes in an attempt to kiss Bakura more forcefully. The thief couldn't help but grin at how desperate his light was but was more the happy to oblige the attention he craved. After all. One could only go so long living with someone like Ryou before hormones took the better of you and you ravished the boy. A low growl left his throat at the idea and Bakura pushed the light up against the wall.

Ryou whimpered when Bakura's hot lips left his but leaned his head back when he started kissing and sucking down his neck. "B-Bakura…!" Bakura hoisted the light up, keeping his hands under Ryou's thighs as the boy obediently wrapped his legs around the thief's waist. Ryou's pale fingers tangled themselves in fistfuls of silver hair as he realized just how hot he was getting, shirt off even. He thought about pulling Bakura's shirt off as well –what he wouldn't give to run his hands up and down Bakura's toned chest- when Bakura bit down more forceful on Ryou's collarbone and sucked, earning a breathy moan out of the boy.

Bakura sucked more on the boy's neck enjoying every single sound Ryou made. It was absolutely delicious! He moved his tongue around, nipping harder to make sure Ryou would have a mark before letting up and kissing back up to the light's mouth. Ryou all but melted against him, moaning softly as Bakura's tongue found his own and the muscles fought for dominance. A battle Ryou knew he would lose but still tried. Bakura let out another low growl and forced his way into Ryou's mouth. Ra if there was ever such a word to describe the way Ryou tasted, Bakura didn't know it. The former tomb robber cursed himself for not trying him sooner. What the hell had possessed him to wait so bloody long?

Ryou pulled away slightly, lips parted as he panted. Bakura took this as a prime time to abuse the light's lower lip and he nibbled on it then ran his tongue across. The boy shivered and Bakura couldn't take it. Ryou was going to be his and he didn't give a damn anymore. Grunting, Bakura shifted and pushed his hips forward so Ryou was pressed against the wall and he could move his hands. "Ra you're going to drive me insane!" Bakura growled darkly into Ryou's ear then nipped on his earlobe. The teen let out a slight yelp but closed his eyes loving the feel. It was short lived however when skilled hands had made short work of the button and fly to his jeans.

Mocha hues were snapped open, panic slowly rising. Ryou stiffened, his hold onto the silver strands of hair unmoving. Bakura noticed this and nuzzled his nose against Ryou's neck. "Relax Hikari…" He purred softly, running his fingers up Ryou's abdomen to calm him. "I won't hurt you…"

It took a few seconds, but Ryou tilted his head and pressed his lips back against Bakura's. He really wasn't too sure why he was suddenly so hesitant. He knew what Bakura had wanted the moment he pulled his shirt off. Just, being faced with the reality that Bakura was about to… to…-

A loud moan broke Ryou's train of thought as Bakura's way to skilled fingers moved under his boxers and stroked him. The thief ran his tongue over his lips as Ryou panted lightly against him. There was no way this boy was getting out of this now. Bakura was much turned on to let him go. His own jeans were getting way to tight now and he winced when Ryou tossed his head back, letting one of those _to-fucking-cute_ moans go past his lips. It wasn't possible for Ryou to not look hot was it?

Suddenly Bakura moved his hand out of Ryou's pants, earning him a confused yet lustful glance from the boy. The thief had to grin at this. He planted a kiss Ryou's soft lips and as usual, Ryou melted against him. The boy was practically begging for Bakura to take him then and there! Stumbling slightly, Bakura moved his hands under Ryou to hold him up and made his way upstairs. He wanted to ravish the boy in the middle of the entry hall but thanks to those damn _morals_ he somehow decided to respect, he was going to move this little party to his bedroom. Besides. He really didn't want to hurt the light and what he needed… Well he just happened to have it in his nightstand.

Ryou's arms wound themselves around Bakura's neck as he was carried upstairs, Bakura almost tumbling over a few times being too caught up in the kiss. He didn't even care where he was being lead, as long as the Yami didn't remove his mouth, Ryou would have been fine where ever. Bakura turned sideways when he felt Ryou slipping and pressed the boy's back against the doorframe. The light took the hint and removed his legs from around Bakura's waist to stand on his own feet just in time for Bakura to thrust his tongue back into the teen's mouth. Ryou tangled his hands in Bakura's wild mane while the older male let his hands roam their way around Ryou's slim little body. His fingers ghosted all around, not wanting to leave a single spot untouched.

Ryou let out another one of those unbearable moans when he thrust his tongue against the light's that had Bakura quickly snapping his head back in a hiss. "Fuck-! Ryou!" He moved his hands away from the light, trying to rid himself of the overly tight denim prison he felt stuck in. At the lack of contact, Ryou's eyes opened enough to see his dark fumbling with his pants. The light swallowed, but untangled his fingers from the silver strands of hair and moved down to Bakura's waist. Dark eyes looked him over as pale fingers made short work of the belt buckle then worked their way onto the button. Damn this boy was even more eager then he assumed he was!

Almost shuttering at the freedom he now had, Bakura grabbed Ryou's chin and jerked him into another rough kiss and guided the boy towards his unmade bed. The light fell back, mewling in pleasure when Bakura crouched down and ran his tongue over Ryou's lower lip. Glazy milk chocolate eyes shut while Bakura lightly pushed the light further on the bed and started pulling down the jeans that were hiding Ryou's legs form him. When the materiel hit the floor and thief-like fingers started moving up his bare skin, Ryou's cheeks turned about three different shades of red and he kissed Bakura back with more passion. Bakura lightly pushed the teen on his back and kept their lips connected.

With a muttered curse here and there, the thief pulled back and starred down at the form in front of him. Ryou was staring up at him with lust filled chocolate eyes and his abused lips were parted slightly with his breath being quicker. Gods it turned Bakura on to have the boy under him look so damn attractive and _want_ Bakura to ravish him. "Why did you stop…?" Ryou's voice was shaky and Bakura could tell he was trying his hardest to keep the desperate tone away.

Bakura chuckled, running a hand through the white strands of Ryou's hair. When he closed his eyes at the touch, Bakura lowered his head and whispered into his lips. "I was admiring what's about to be mine..."

Shivering, Ryou looked up into dark brown orbs. "I was already yours Yami…"

"Well then we're about to seal that." Bakura grinned at reattached their lips instantly letting out a growl at the way Ryou melted into him. Tongue clashing against tongue, the two moved up the bed more for better access. Ryou's hands fell to Bakura's chest where feather light touches ran down but turned into scratches as the thief grinded their midsections together. The teen let out one of those unbearably hot moans and fumbled with the buttons on Bakura's red shirt. Why hadn't he taken the damn thing off earlier? Growling at the lack of thinking on his part, Bakura quickly pulled the fabric off and threw it to the ground not giving a care where it landed. All he wanted was this panting boy under him and he was pretty damn sure Ryou wanted the same.

Having Bakura's chest pressed against his was amazing. The way the dark tasted was even better! How turned on he was by Bakura right now was unbelievable. God why was Bakura so good at making him loose his mind? Pale fingers scratched themselves down a toned back while Bakura gave his lighter half's mouth a break and explore the rest of the delicious body. Ryou panted and watched with half lidded eyes as the Yami kissed down his chest and dipped his tongue into Ryou's navel. The light moaned and snapped his eyes shut as the dark purred against him, hands running down Ryou's sides.

Bakura's lips continued its trail down the slender boy's body and he couldn't help but smirk at how unable Ryou was to contain himself. The boy was tossing his head panting, squirming, and letting out those unbearably hot moans. Oh if he only knew Bakura hadn't even yet begun… Clever fingers slipped under the waist line of Ryou's boxers and the material was quickly discarded to the floor with the rest of the useless clothing. Running his tongue over his lips, Bakura took in Ryou fully with dark hungry eyes. Ryou's flushed face glanced down at him and open his mouth to speak but all that came out was a loud moan as Bakura's own mouth took in his length.

His breath hitched and doe eyes instantly snapped shut as Bakura's hot mouth took him in and it took all or Ryou's strength not release then and there! God Bakura felt like… He… Words were now rendered useless in Ryou's mind so he couldn't compare. Bakura was doing wicked things with his tongue and that made thinking rather difficult.

Amused by the Hikari's response, Bakura relaxed his throat so he could let more of Ryou into his mouth. "Uhn! B-Bakura!" The thief simply smirked to himself, bobbing his head up and down and running his tongue along the bottom of Ryou's length. Ryou bucked his hips up, white hair tangling as his head jerked back and forth and he all but made his own lip bleed trying to stifle his all to adorable moans. Slender hands gripped Bakura's hair as he pinned the boy's hips down and the thief let Ryou, for once, have some control. After all, this was for Ryou's sake. It would be his turn in a minute…

"Ba-Bakura~!" Ryou managed to moan out in between pants of pleasure and other little erotic sounds. There was no way in seven hells such an Angel could make such sexy little noises! Smirking, Bakura moved back up the lights body and placed his lips against Ryou's who was cut off mid whimper. "Why-Why did you stop again?"

"You were getting to close love." Bakura purred into the lights ear, nipping at it. "Can't have you going on ahead without me now can we?" Ryou just starred up at him, milk chocolate eyes so full of lust and love it made Bakura's head swim! Seriously, how had he managed to live with the boy and not ravish him sooner? Then he could have been able to do this whenever he damn well pleased!

Placing a kiss on the light's nose, Bakura reached over and fumbled through the drawer in his nightstand tell a little bottle met his hand. Grinning, he pulled it out and planted his lips against Ryou's soft ones again. Ryou noticed what Bakura dug out and though his face heated up, his hands instinctively ran down Bakura's side's and tried to tug off the jeans that were undone around Bakura's waist best he could from his laying down position. Bakura growled low and pulled away from the kiss, jerking his pants and boxers off and tossing them to the floor then crushing his lips against Ryou's again. His tongue begged for entrance and Ryou hungrily granted it, fingers curling in Bakura's silvery locks.

The thief growled in his throat, hands roaming around the light's chest. He broke the kiss with a small whine of protest from Ryou who was getting just the slightest bit annoyed with one kind of attention then Bakura jumping to another. Chuckling at this, Bakura petted white hair back from a sweat stained face, kissing Ryou's forehead. "Patience is a virtue my Hikari."

"L-Like your one to talk." Ryou huffed, body hot and demanding for Bakura.

Bakura had to grin. "Ah? What's this? Sweet little polite Ryou has forgotten his manners. Perhaps I shouldn't continue. Wouldn't want to ruin such a pure little boy, oh Hikari of mine."

Ryou glared as best he could with his flushed face and panting breaths. "I swear if you do I won't dare let you do this again oh Yami of mine!"

"Threatening with sex now are we?" Bakura laughed, lips pressing against Ryou's soft creamy throat. "Perhaps I truly am I bad influence over you…" Bakura moved his hand towards Ryou's entrance. The boy under him shuddered but kept his eyes glued to the dark. "Gods you're delectable..." He purred, sliding in a digit and swallowing the moan Ryou let out. The boy was unable to stay completely still as Bakura pulled it out, adding a second digit then a third and thrusting them in and out. Ryou's mewls of pleasure increased and Bakura ate them up. Tongues shortly battled one another; a war that was short lived as Bakura reclaimed dominance as usual.

Bakura pulled his fingers out slowly, Ryou whimpering in protest but not able to complain with Bakura's lips pressed against his own. "Are you sure you want this Ryou?" Bakura whispered against Ryou's slightly swollen lips, dark eyes locking with Ryou's soft ones.

"Y-Yes…" Satisfied when he didn't see any hesitance in Ryou's eyes, Bakura pulled back and grabbed the bottle he had set on the nightstand. He poured a generous amount of lube into his hand. Ryou watched him, eyes taking in Bakura for the first time. The thief couldn't help but notice his lights gaping face. Grinning to himself, he started slicking himself up and hissed a bit as the cold lubricant coated his cock. He then lifted Ryou's pale slender legs over his shoulder and lined himself up, locking eyes with Ryou one final time. "Please… I need you." Ryou's hands wrapped around Bakura's shoulders and the thief bit down on the boy's collar bone as he pushed himself inside.

Ryou threw his head back, pain etching his ivory features. His grip on Bakura's shoulders tightened and he dug his nails into the thief's back. Bakura hissed, taking a minute for Ryou to relax. He muttered sweet nothings, running his fingers through snowy white hair. When the boy seemed to loosen up, Bakura slowly pulled out then thrust back in, earning a moan from the lips of the teen under him. Yes it still hurt, but pleasure was starting to boil up and Ryou clung to that, forcing his hands away from Bakura's back and down to the sheets where he could grip them and not cause harm.

Bakura's thrusts sped up, his teeth gritting as the boy under him moaned and panted. Ra it was such a turn on! No sooner had he started and Bakura was already closing in on his release! He reached a skilled hand around and pumped Ryou in time with his thrusts. Ryou mewled in pleasure, eyes snapping open for a mila-second but quickly closing, panting growing louder. "Ba-Baku-Bakura!" Ryou managed to choke out, all sign of pain having left long ago and being replaced with raw pleasure as Bakura hit his prostate. And with the Yami's hand timing with his thrusts-!

Ryou bit it back as long as he could but he was officially pushed to his limit. His arms wound themselves around Bakura's broad shoulders again, hands gripping the males silvery locks as he yelled out his name and let himself go. The dark above him growled, thrusting once more and going as far as he could then hit his release as well.

Completely spent, Ryou's mocha hues shut as his lips were parted and his lungs tried to even out his breathing pattern. Bakura who was also having a rather difficult time catching his breath pulled out and fell down beside the light. His arms wrapped themselves around the thin boy as he pulled Ryou closer and nuzzled his nose into the fluffy white hair. "Ra that was amazing…" He muttered, sleep trying to win him over.

Blushing a little, Ryou smiled and nestled himself against Bakura's chest. "You weren't so bad yourself."

Bakura let out a sleepy chuckle, kissing the top of his loves hair. He was too tired to fire back with a logical retort so he decided he'd let the boy have it when he woke up more. Gods knew they would be doing this again when he woke up. Ryou had no choice now. Grinning to himself, Bakura yawned and started drifting off to sleep.

"Bakura…?" The former tomb robber simply grunted. "…I love you…" Ryou's voice was quiet and he didn't really know why he felt the need to tell Bakura, but he did.

"I know you do." He tilted Ryou's chin up towards himself. "…And I love you too." Bakura placed a small kiss on the lights lips, then pulled away to nuzzle his nose back into the cotton silky hair. "Now stop talking and go to sleep so we can do this again in the morning." Ryou giggled and pecked Bakura's cheek but curled up against the male. Maybe Malik had been onto something when he made Ryou confess how he felt. Sure the next few days were a living embarrassing nightmare, but the payoff way out weighted all of the 'trauma'. Mentally making a reminder to thank Malik, Ryou let sleep overtake him.

…

**Note:** And there you have it Batches and Germs! My very first 'legit' lemon. …_ Don't hate me if it sucks. Sorry it took so long to post by the way. I had midterms and English papers to write, oh and a new story I started! So stay tuned for that. Anywho~! Please ignore any errors as this was ALSO written at 5am and 'corrected' at 6am the next day. But I really hope you at least somewhat enjoyed it and don't hate me too much for all the OOC and the bad Lemon… Love you all who review/reviewed! :D


End file.
